general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 17
"Ah, fuck this shit hurts." Tyrone exclaims rubbing the bandage on his eye. "Don't touch it, it'll only make things worse, last thing we need is you getting an infection." TJ says. "Sorry, it's just killing me bruh." "We just lost four fucking people, I told you we should've been prepared, we have at least six injured and Brandon's the only one capable of doing anything, and his aim is shit." TJ says sitting on a small dirty and rusty desk. "Four? Who were the four?" "I just saw Cody's body, it's sad really, kid tried protecting his brother and ended up being shot up then shot right in the head, he was a good kid, he just hung around people like us, which got him killed..." Latoya says in a saddened tone. "Shit, Cody's gone? He was a cool guy, Javonte seemed to really look up to him, where the fuck is Javonte as a matter of fact?" "Saw kid just running across the street on the opposite side of where I was coming, like I said Cody looked like he risked his life for jitt." "I think that's best, he's only a kid, he don't need to see all this shit." "Lawrence didn't make it either...nigga got his leg blown off, saw him laying there, bleeding out, had to put him out of his misery." Latoya says wiping a tear out of her eye. "Damn..." "This is fucked, we need to get the fuck outta here before they come back, they're determined to come back and when they do, we're all D-O-N-E fucked!" Eddie says. "Eddie's right, we need to bail, if we have that many injured including me, no way we're gonna make it out of this shit alive." Tyrone says. "We can't just leave and let them win." TJ says annoyed with how Tyrone and Eddie feel. "TJ, are you fucking crazy? Them niggas had a rocket launcher for christ's sake and if you forgot, there's the hole right downstairs for a reminder, I'd rather have them niggas win than die." Tyrone replies. "Tyrone, you don't get it, while we were losing we were more prepared than they thought, while we weren't as prepared as I wanted us to be, it seemed to be enough for them at least, they had no accuracy, no aim, no nothing, it was just a pure assault, they thought we would fry out, but that wasn't the case." TJ says. "Oh shit, you right, but them niggas coming back, and we gotta be ready." "It won't be long now..." TJ says reloading his AK. ---- "Boss, why we retreating? We had them niggas pinned down." A gang member says. "We barely had ammunition, I know that cause I only had like three clips in my AK and I barely even fired it, y'all was wasting ammo like no tomorrow." Drake replies. "Don't we got ammo in the trunk doe? Why we heading back to the headquarter?" "How much ammo do we got in the trunk, I told you and Kenan to load it up, but I never checked how much y'all loaded." "We got lots, enough to take all them down, but instead you decided to retreat." "Hmm, let me check that for myself." Drake stopped his truck causing all the cars behind him to stop. He stepped out of the car and opened the trunk to his truck seeing a large amount of AK and SMG clips. "Well holy shit..." Drake mumbled to himself with an awkward smirk on his face. "Everyone! Turn back, turns out we do have what we need to finish what we started, now it's time to kill each and every one of those Saints, like we intended to the first time." Drake said as he steps in the truck and makes a turn. ---- "When y'all think they coming back?" Tyrone asks. "I dunno, but when they do, they're gonna be even more armed than they already were." Latoya looks out the window and then BANG, she's shot right under her eye socket luckily grazing it and causing no real damage. "AH FUCK!" Latoya screamed, furious, she stands up and takes the pistol out of her pants and begins shooting randomly. She spots a gas leak following a car around and she shoots it, it catches on fire quickly spreading to the car, right before the gang members can get out the car explodes and kills the four. "Fuckers..." Latoya says in a cold tone. "THIS IS THE LAST ATTACK, NOW KILL THESE BASTARDS!" Drake shouted this time shooting the rocket launcher with the intention of blowing up the entire warehouse. He shot it in the core knocking down Tyrone and the others. TJ quickly got up, grabbed an AK and ran downstairs and took cover with the other Saints. "Everyone, get your guns, we've may have lost out home, but we ain't losing out lives." TJ said as he pulled a grenade out of his pocket and threw it where Drake was. Drake spotted the grenade coming and tried running out of the way, making a lucky escape as he jumped out of the explode radius and landed face first into the dirt. Brandon was pinned in between his gun and bullets and as soon as the bullets stopped he ran to get his gun. As soon as he peaked out of cover to shoot BANG, he's shot right in the head. TJ sees this happen and angered he gets out of cover and starts spraying his AK somehow killing the three other gang members. Distracted by he avenging the deaths of fallen Saints, TJ is shot right in the chest by Drake who is holding his smoking revolver up. "Fu-fuck." TJ said as he fell to the floor holding his chest in extreme agony. Slowly bleeding out TJ’s vision for his only eye fades away, and his last view is Drake standing over him pointing the revolver at his head. He spits blood on Drake’s face and with his dying breath he says one last thing “Fuck y-you.. Trying to- follow yo daddy, heh, fucking pathetic.” TJ says with am arrogant smile on his face. After he finishes the sentence he is shot right in the head by Drake, killing him once and for all. He looks around the warehouse where he sees nothing but Saints bodies. He walks upstairs with his revolver still out and opens the door to where everything was planned and worked out. “This place is fucked, blew this shit up right with my roc—“ Drake is interrupted by a pin against the wall and the person who is pinning him is revealed to be Tyrone. Drake headbutts Tyrone and then punches him in the face. “Another one eyed brain dead follower huh?” Drake says in a mockingly fashion. “Your friend down there is up in the clouds now, you’ll be joining him soon enough.” Tyrone easily interprets what this mean and instead of being saddened it turns to ferocious rage as he gets up and rushes Drake headbutting him right in the nose and then begins choking him. Drake tries to overcome the power of Tyrone’s force against his neck, but to no avail as Tyrone’s adrenaline and rage gives him the advantage. Drake slowly starts changing colors, and finally his face turns purple and his motions begin to stop. Tyrone lets go of his neck which now has his finger imprints on hit due to how hard he was forcing his hand upon his neck. He still sees some Kingz outside the warehouse from the hole that was blown into it. Eddie walks into the quarters holding his AK. “We’ve got them niggas! We gonna win this shit.” Eddie says. “Yeah, but with the loss of TJ and how many others?” Tyrone says in a cold tone. “Nevermind, there isn’t anytime to dwell on that, let’s just kill the rest of these fuckers.” Tyrone says stepping out of the HQ and walks downstairs. He sees TJ’s body with a smile on it and a bullet hole in his head. He clenches his fist, grabs TJ’s AK and looks at him one more time. “I’m doing the rest of this for you TJ, I’m doing the rest of this for you…” To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Trent Jackson *Latoya *Drake Deratus *Brandon *Numerous counts of Unnamed Saints *Numerous counts of Unnamed Kingz Deaths *Brandon *TJ *Drake Deratus *Numerous couns of Unnamed Saints *Numerous counts of Unnamed Kingz Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark